Powerpuff Christmas Carol
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Will three ghosts be able to change a greedy miser's mind about the holiday?
1. Chapter 1

**A Powerpuff Christmas Carol**

Parody of Mickey's christmas Carol.

Random idea, but I want you all to enjoy this parody.

--------------------

Oh, what a merry Christmas day  
Hear the joyous music play  
Bells are ringing, choirs singing  
Oh, what a merry Christmas day

Sharing the season of good cheer  
With the ones we hold so dear  
Friendly faces, warm embraces  
Oh what a merry Christmas day

Snowflakes covered country lanes  
Jack Frost painted window panes  
Twinkling stars on Christmas Trees  
Oh, what happy memories

Gathered 'round a fireplace  
Fam'lies filled with love and grace  
From peaceful ember's glow  
Blessed Yuletide spirits grow  
Grow and grow  
Grow and grow

Joy to the children far and near  
What a won'dreous time of year  
Isn't it just grand to say  
Merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, Merry Christmas  
Oh, what a merry Christmas day! 

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in the late 1800's in the town of Townsville. Everybody was filled with holiday joy...except one man. The man continued his stiff walk down the street, the wind blowing all around him. He was tall and skinny, his skin a light green, hair a greasy black. Ace wore a pair of dark pants, a long black trench coat and a hat pulled over his hair. He walked past a begger who was warming his hands over a burning trashcan.

"Um excuse me sir? I'm sorry to bother you, but would it be a bother if you'd give a penny for the poor?"

"Bah!" Ace spat in annoyance, continuing his walk past. Soon he arrived at a counting house where he looked up to see the hanging sign. The name 'Mojo Jojo' was scratched out with at the bottom.

"My old partner Mojo. Dead seven years today... What a great ole' chimp!" He snickered quietly as he reached up, knocking the rest of the snow off of the sign. "Robbed widows and even swindled the freakin' poor!" The snow slowly fell, revealing where the name Ace Copular was now written in. "Left me enough ta buy his tombstone.. and I buried the dope at sea!" He finished with an evil kind of chuckle.

He headed into the shop, glancing around. On a stool sat another boy with light green skin, black hair covered by a brown hat. He was bundled up in a pair of long brown pants, a tattered heavy green jacket, a scarf wrapped around his neck. He glanced up to see Ace, his black tongue flickering out nervously. In his hands was a small thing of coal.

"G-Goodsss, morning Mr. Copular."

"Ingleberry! What are doing with that piece of coal?!" His boss demanded, reaching out to grab it from him.

Snake yanked his hands back as the coal was knocked away, his shoulders slumping in on themselves. "Isss wass going to ussse it for the ink. It'sss all frozensss."

"Ya used a piece of coal last week! Now git workin'!" Snake scrambled away from the coal pile, ducking back into his chair as Ace strode past him toward his own desk.

"Ssspeaking of work, tomorrowss isss Christmasss. And Iss wass wondering, if Iss could have half-a-day off." Snake spoke up.

Ace narrowed his eyes, throwing his hat to the side as he sat down. "Christmas?... Well, I guess. But I'm dockin' yer pay!"

Snake's cheerful face fell as the words sank in, his hand tapping the writing quill slowly.

"How much do I pay ya anyways?"

"Two ssshillings and a hay-penny, sssir."

"Oh, yes. I gave you that raise three years ago." Ace blinked, kicking his feet up onto the desk beside a few more objects. "When ya started doin' my laundry. Which reminds me.." He reached underneath the desk, tossing a bag towards the worker. "Now shut it so I can work."

"Let's see now, 50 pounds...10 shillings from Roach Coach...plus his 80% interest." Ace said as he pushed two piles of shilling together. He lifted up a few of the coins, tossing them into the air before he caught them. "Money, beautiful money!"

The bell to the shop rang, alerting them that another person had entered. It was a sixteen year old boy with dark brown hair and light black eyes. He wore black pants, black boots and a dark green sweater with white words that spelled out 'Mitch rocks!' In his hands was a wreath. This was Mitch, Ace's nephew and like his uncle he was a greedy man who loved cash but wanted a life more. "Merry Christmas!"

"Andss a Merry Chrissstmas to youss!" Snake grinned in return to the boy.

"Bah Humbug." Ace grunted, lifting his quill as he went back to writing in a bankbook.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Ace!"

He slammed the book shut, swinging his feet down as he pushed up from the chair. "What's so merry bout it?!" he asked, making his way closer over to them. "I'll tell ya what it is! Another work day!!" He spat, watching as Mitch and Snake both attempted to back away. "And any fool who thinks otherwise, should be boiled in eggplants and rice!" Mitch almost whimpered, remembering how much his Uncle truly hated this holiday.

"Butss, sssir. Chrissstmass is a timess for givingss! A timess to bess with one'sss family!"

"I say Bah feakin' humbug!"

"I don't care! I say Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, dude!"

Snake began to clap, before slowly stopping as he saw the glare of anger from behind Ace's sunglasses. "...Jussstss warming myss handsss.." With that he quickly went back to writing, his head down.

"And what exactly are you doing here, kid?

"I've come to give you this wreath..." Mitch spoke, handing over the wreath to the older male. "... and invite you to Christmas dinner!"

Ace grinned slowly. "Well! I suppose yer goin' ta have plump goose with chestnut dressin'?"

"Yep!"

"And will ya have peach pudding and lemon sauce?"

"Hell yeah!"

"And candied fruits with spice sugar cakes?"

"Sure! Princess went all out this year with having the cooks prepare it specially for the occasion! So do ya say, will ya come?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" He snapped, causing Mitch to slowly frown. He just realized that his uncle was messing with him. "You know I can't eat that crap!" The man said. He slammed the wreath around Mitch, making it look like a tutu. "Here's yer wreath back, now beat it!" With that he practically kicked his nephew down and out the door. Suddenly it opened to reveal Mitch who stuck the wreath on the doorknob, slamming the door shut once more "Merry Christmas!"

"Piss off!"

Snake snickered quietly, turning his head to look at the door. "Mitch isss full of cheerss now that he'sss met Princesss.."

"Yeah. He always was a little peculiar." Suddenly, the door opened again. "AND STUBBORN!!"

It wasn't Mitch this time. Instead it was two figures with light blue skin, both dressed in black. One was stocky with a grey top hat, while the other was shorter with a black cap. The taller one is Bossman while the short one is Junior.

"Customers!" Ace grinned slowly, making his way over to the two of them. "And what can I do fer you two gentleman?"

"We're gatherin' for the.. uh, indigent and destitute!" Junior began, shaking the little tin can that was held in his hands.

"What?"

"We're collecting fer the poor!" Bossman rolled his eyes, giving the shorter man a slap upside the head with his fist. Ace slowly grinned as an idea formed in his mind, his voice taking on a kind worried tone. "Ya mean yer givin' money ta the poor, but ya know then they won't be poor anymore.

"Well... yeahs." Bossman blinked slowly

"And if they ain't poor, then ya can't collect fer them anymore."

As Ace stepped closer to the two of them, Junior ducked behind the taller male as they were pushed further towards the door.

"And, if ya didn't have ta raise money fer them anymore, then YOU would be out of the job." Ace smiled as he pushed them out the door. "Oh, please, gentlemen. Don't ask me ta put yous out of a job- not on Christmas Eve."

"We's wouldn't need that!"

His voice turned back to normal. "Well, I suggest ya give this to the poor, and be gone!" With that he threw the wreath out the door as well, the object landing around Junior's neck as the the two stared at the door. Inside Ace threw his hands up as he made his way back towards his desk, shaking his head in disgust.

"What's this world coming ta, Snake? Ya work all yer life ta get money, and people want you ta give it away!"

Snake only shook his head. He knew his boss would never understand the real meaning.


	2. A warning

Snake looked over towards the clock, his hands warming by the little light the lantern provided. He grinned slowly as the clock began to chime seven time which was the correct time for him to head home to his family. Snake slapped his book shut, hopping down from the chair while Ace lifted his pocket watch to check it. "Two minutes fast."

"Erk..." The reptile like boy quickly moved back into his chair, opening the book as he began to write once more.

Ace pushed the watch back into his pocket, waving his hands towards the worker. "Ya can go now, Ingleberry, but be here early all the next morning!"

Snake twisted to face his boss, grabbing hold of the laundry bag as he stepped back towards the door. So close to leaving... "Iss willss! And a Bah... Merry Christmas to youss!" He corrected his mistake, before slamming the door shut. Ace glanced over at the door, before sticking out his tongue "Bah!"

At nine o' clock he finally closed up the counting house, reaching up to bang off snow that had gathered ontop of the sign once again. The wind blew through the air as he began the long walk towards his home. The streets were empty as everyone was inside with their familes or at a party.

Soon he arrived home where only a single street light was illuminated the area. Ace began to unlock the door as his eyes peered around the streets curiously. The lion shaped doorknocker slowly began to change as he unlocked the door, the head morphed into the image of a chimp's face with a scowl.

"AAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!" The head began to speak in a ghostly tone as Ace jerked his head upward, eyes widening slowly.

"Mojo...? This ain't happen'!" He reached out though, pinching the chimp's nose. Mojo yelped. Ace stared slowly at the tiny figure before he let out a horrified girlish scream, then bolted into the house with the door slamming shut behind.

"That damned boy... My nose." Mojo winced, wrinkling his tiny face.

Inside Ace looked ready to have a stroke, gripping his chest where his heart was. It took a moment before he shook it off, shaking his head. "Bah!" He began to walk up the stairs, the steps creaking as he walked. Behind him Mojo's shadow began to follow his up the stairs. Ace whirled around only to see the shadow disappear.

"I'm workin' too hard.." He grumbled, pulling his coat closer as he made his way further up the stairs. The shadow began to follow him once more, causing the man to jerk around again. Nothing was there. He looked down over the staircase only to see that nothing was there.

For a third time he continued to walk up as Mojo's shadow jumped up, snatching his hat off his head. Ace stopped, slowly reaching back only to have his finger poke at the shadow. The hat dropped back down to his head. Ace screamed once more as soon as he saw the shadow, taking off quickly up the stairs and slamming the door shut. Mojo ran right into the shut door, letting out a yelp.

Ace locked the door in every possible way, before jumping into his chair as a knocking came on the door. "ACCCCEEE COOOPPUULLLAAR!"

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, pulling the hat down harder over his eyes. A ghostly mist floated through the door, an image forming of a short monkey. He had a large helmet on his head, a pair of white pants, a blue shirt and a long purple cape. Around his clothing were chains, one linked to a piggy bank, a steel box, an anchor and for some reason a bowling ball. The figure was Mojo Jojo, Ace's dead partner.

"ACCCCEEE COOOPULLLA!" He didn't get to finish his ghostly moan as he suddenly tripped over a spare shoe that had been laying in the way. The ghost groaned, rubbing his helmet as he stood to come towards the chair. Ace, once again screamed like a frightened little girl, while Mojo only rolled his eyes. "Stop that screaming! Don't you remember me? In my life I had been your partner Mojo Jojo!"

Ace quickly lit a candle, holding it up as he studied the ghost carefully. "It is you!" He reached out, moving his hand to pinch the ghost's nose. Mojo jerked his head back, putting a paw over his nose quickly.

Mojo moved to the side, dropping his hand as he looked to the little boy. "Do you remember what I was like in life? Stealing from those widows and pushing the poor!"

"Heh, you had class! Doing it all in one day!"

"Yes I did!" Mojo puffed out his chest for a moment, before he quickly shook his head. "No! I was wrong and as punishment I am forced to carry such heavy chains for eternity!... Perhaps longer!" He murmured to himself, dropping the chains down in front of Ace.

"That's a lot of chains!"

"Each little chain piece is a sign for every horrible deed I had done in the real world! It all links together and with my... small stature it is very hard to drag them around!" Ace isn't paying attention to the monkey's rambling as he lifted up the small piggy bank, beginning to shake it in hopes of getting some spare change. Neither of them had noticed the chain that fell around Ace's neck.

"I am doomed!" He flung around, the chain tightening around Ace's neck which began to choke him. "DOOMED!" Ace choked as the chain was yanked forward once more. Suddenly Mojo's face became very serious as he got into his partner's face. "And this horror will happen to you!!!"

"It can't... happen... not to me! Can't it be fixed?" Ace rubbed his throat as the chain finally came off. It was clear how frightened he was getting.

"Fortunately for you, you still have the chance to make things right. So I came here to warn you that tonight, you will be visited by three spirits!" Mojo held up three little fingers. "Listen to their words.... Do what they say!" He jabbed his finger into Ace's face, his tone slightly frightening "Or your chains will be heavier then mine!!!"

"FAREWELL ACCCCEEE!" His voice began ghostly once more as he backed away, only to stop as he came to the shoe. He carefully stepped over it, turning back into a mist as he headed out the door. "FAREWELLLLLL!"

"Mojo, look for fer the...!"

Clang! Bang!

**"CURSES!"**

"....Step."


End file.
